A Series Of Inexplicable Events In Time
by TotallyObsessedChick
Summary: Draco, Harry, and Tom aka Voldemort are fed up with their situations and make quite the impresses effort to rectify matters. Within three attempts they find the only way to keep their heads above the tide is together. I'm more a muse than anything, so I' wright about 4 chapters than give it up for adoption. please let me know if you adopt it so, I can see the finished product.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my first story on here, I do however write on wattpad; even if I have less than maybe 5 stories finished. This story is on there in a little bit more of an explicit manner.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Our story starts in Wiltshire, England. Where two males, one of 16 the other the ripe age of 70 though one could not tell; what with the snake-like appearance obscuring his features, were writing notes of anguish and hope.

_July 30th, 1996_

I can't do this anymore. I'm going mad; even my most loyal Death-Eaters think so. Maybe it'd help if I reunited with my Horcruxes. Now how to find them.

_**T.M.R**_

_July 30th, 1996_

_No one knows, but that doesn't make it hurt less. It doesn't matter that I have no other choice, I still hurt the love of my life every day. It's all his fault, my father; if one could call him that. Not only is he distant he is also abusive, both physically, emotionally, and sexually. The last is the most critical, I think. Mainly because he's 'rented' me out to his "friends"; they only use him to get what they want, like any good Slytherin._

_I hate them, all of them but him especially. If only I could escape them, getaway, make it to Harry._

_D.L.M_

Still, there was another, a resident of Shurley, who wrought a sorrowful entry into his journal.

July 30th, 1996

I can't take this anymore. I'm going to die. Or snap. This is the first and probably last moment alone I'll get. Today I've seen 44 men, had both holes filled continually. Had 3 dicks in my ass and two in my mouth more times than I can count. I even began contemplating conveying a message to Voldemort to come and kill me. I'll begin the letter tonight. Now, how to send it without the order or my relatives seeing it?

_**H.J.P**_

And so it was that the next day the Dark Lord awoke to chaos. The young Malfoy Hair was missing.


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy Shows Up

Harry woke to tapping on his window.

'_Joy, my "friends" finally sent me a reply._' Thought Harry bitterly, for his friend had been ignoring him since they'd gotten together. they hadn't even told him of the coupling and yet they expect him to tell them everything, as if. hed only just found out because if his desire to escape before boarding the train.

*_**FlashBack**_*

"Harry!" Came almost like a chant from the first and second years behind him as he raced to the Room Of Requirements. Reaching the door he threw it open, not letting it hit the wall, and stepped inside only to freeze. In hindsight, if he'd slowed down enough to think about it the room obviously had occupants if, one took into account that one had to pace in front of the wall opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach ballet to a couple of trolls to even get the room to surface.

He'd frozen at the sight of his two best friends, arms raped tightly in vice-like grips. As if they were attempting fusion. They're mouths running a mile a minute, but not being used for talking. No instead they looked to be devouring one another.

*_**END**_*

It was a slightly louder tapping that broke him of his remembrance. He grunted softly but made to get up anyway. Within two seconds he'd reached the window, where he found a harpy eagle stood, in all its glory. When Harry had finally snapped out of his heedless state he reached forward to open the window. The eagle screeched softly as if it knew that his relatives were still sleeping, which he guessed it probably did. when the bird finally calmed down and took a perch Harry snatched the latter, afraid it might fly off again. Instead, the bird ruffled its feathers and stayed put.

Just then there was a loud bang from downstairs. Harry set the letter down and went to investigate. Painstakingly slowly he tiptoed down the stairs only to stop abruptly and scream. Their standing in the middle of his aunts living room was Draco Bloody Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Heading to Gringotts

Chapter 3: Heading to Gringotts

"Harry," I exclaimed excitedly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his Uncle storming down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM FREAK!" he punctured his statement with a shove aimed at Harry. Then, as if in slow-motion Harry began to fall. With the usual amount of grace.

"What the hell. What's wrong with you! He's your nephew, how could you." I scream as I catch him.

"Who are you?" he asked before spotting my robes.

"Get out of my house you FREAK!" He said as he made to hit me. I froze in shock, not once had I ever dealt with thing physically. Again time slowed. Right as his fist was about hit its mark Harry caught it.

"Don't you dare touch even a hair on his head, you muggle filth," Harry said as the room dropped at least 5 degrees.

Just then an eagle harpy by the looks of it screeched drawing all of our attention.

"Oh, yeah the letter," Harry said running up the stairs past his uncle whos face was a brilliant shade of maroon.

"What have you got there?"

"Its a letter from Gringotts."Well, what's it say?" instead of answering he just handed me the parchment.

Dear Lord Potter-Black

_We at Gringotts recently found a way to circumvent the mail wards on your person, which previously prevented us from reaching you about your god fothers death. Not only do we send our condolences but also our congratulations. Your godfather loved you dearly, as attested to by his making you his magical descendant. While we know Dumbledore said that you are still greaving we think it prudent to inform you that Serius's declaration essentially means that by wizard standard you are now a full grown wizard. This will, however, be put on hold until you clam your lordship. Once here I personally will answer any and all questions and help you in any way that I am capable._

Sincerely, lord Ugguss, Gringotts Bank Manager.

P.S this letter is a portkey meant to take anyone touching it with your express permission to my personal office upon your utterance of the words fastu ripam.

Sharing a look, and at his node, I hold the parchment out for him to take.

"fastu ripam," and we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Tests At Gringotts

Chapter 4: Tests At Gringotts

Both boys landed in a hep one on top of the other. Looking down Harrys eyes connected with those of the blond beauty beneath him. Suddenly, Harry felt as if Draco's hand was between them. that notion was immediately discarded, for he could feel the other boys hands on his back, in an attempt to steady him. Harry returned his focus to the boy beneath him, quirking an eyebrow. The flush on Draco's cheeks was instantaneous and unmistakable. Harry was now sure that it was, in fact, his dick that was poking him.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Harrys 'training' began to kick in and the only thing stopping him from submitting to Draco was the sound of the door opening.

"He-hem," came a deep baritone voice behind him.

Harry snapped back, snarling at the intruder.

"I mean no harm, Mister Potter," said the goblin backing slowly out of the room. As soon, as he was out Harry, returned to normal, or at least his Hogwarts time version of normal. Rolling off of Draco, Harry returned his attention to the goblin.

"You can come in," he said, only slightly panicked.

"Thank you Mister Potter, " she said before noticing the blond, "and Mister Malfoy, what a surprise."

"I'm so, very sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright, Mister Potter, I expected that. Furthermore, it is I how should apologize, had I known that you brought Mister Malfoy with you I would most definitely have knocked, I assure you."

"But-"

"I'll hear no more of this."

"Fine," he huffs, "what did you need anyway?"

"Oh, as I said in the letter, your godfather stated in his will that you be made his magical descendant, which basically immediately emancipates you. Which makes you eligible for your lordships. There are several tests we need to complete to fully emancipates you. Tests that can only be done here, at Gringotts, hence my in involvement."

"Alright, what first then?"

"First I need you to take an inheritance test, it'll tell us which lordships you in line to inherit as well as if you have any creature blood in you."

"Creature blood?"

"Yeah, Harry. You know like a creature inheritance."

"No, I don't. What am I missing?"

"I-I don't know how to explain."

"That's quite alright mister Malfoy, I can. It's like when the Blacks and Whites had children, not to be racist or anything. However, it is like that only it's magical creatures and wizards."

"Okay, so you think I have creature blood in me then?"

"Not really, however, I still have to test for it."

"Alright."


End file.
